


Ihr Kinderlein komm - oh

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: Klischee [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitten in den letzten Weihnachtsvorbereitungen bekommt Stiles eine Überraschung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ihr Kinderlein komm - oh

Oh verdammt! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

 

Dies waren die Gedanken von Stiles Stilinski als er herunter starrte auf den Topf Glühwein, den er gerade anrührte. Auch, wenn er kaum noch Kontakt mit der polnischen Seite seiner Familie hatte, gab es doch einige Traditionen, die er liebte.

 

Eine dieser Traditionen war Glühwein.

 

Seitdem er ganz klein war, hatte seine Mutter jedes Jahr die Rezepte ihrer Großmutter herausgesucht und verschiedene Versionen dieses europäischen Weihnachtsgetränkes gekocht.

 

Natürlich bekam er als Kind nie die alkoholische Variante, aber seine Urgroßmutter schien ein richtiges Faible für diese Art von Getränk zu haben, da seine Mutter fast jedes Jahr eine neue Version von nichtalkoholischem Glühwein ausprobierte.

 

Sein Favorit bei diesen verschiedenen Kinderglühweinen war jedoch immer Apfel gewesen und diesen bereitete auch gerade vor. Je älter er geworden war, desto lockerer war sein Vater gewesen, sodass er als Teenager auch ab und an die alkoholische Variante ausprobieren durfte. Zumindest unter Aufsicht seines Vaters. Natürlich war dieses Jahr diese Version nicht für ihn möglich.

 

Doch dies störte ihn nicht. Es war auch nicht der Grund, warum er anfing zu fluchen.

 

Nein, der Glühwein spielte keine Rolle in seinem Fluchen.

Auch die Weihnachtslieder, die gerade durch das Haus schallten, waren nicht so schlimm, dass er fluchen musste.

Das Rudel hatte ausnahmsweise auch keine Schuld.

 

Der Grund für sein Fluchen war etwas ganz anderes.

 

Es war der 24. Dezember und Stiles Stilinski fing an langsam Panik zu schieben.

 

Warum?

 

Es lag nicht an der von ihm selbst getauften Bowlingkugel, die er vor sich hin trug.

Oder zumindest nicht richtig.

 

Es gab einen ganz einfachen Grund, der sowohl Schuld an seiner Panik als auch an seinem Fluchen war.

 

Vor acht Monaten hatte Derek das geschafft, was Stiles immer für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Sein Gefährte hatte es geschafft Stiles zu schwängern.

 

Alles schön und gut nach dem ersten Schock.

 

Schön war jedoch nicht, dass Stiles schon den ganzen Morgen über Schmerzen hatte. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass dies Vorwehen seien. So wie er sie die letzten Monate immer wieder gehabt hatte.

 

Tja, falsch gedacht.

 

Anscheinend hätte er nicht "Kinderlein, kommet" singen sollen. Oder vielleicht hätte er nicht darüber nachdenken sollen wie gern er den 'richtigen' Glühwein trinken wollte.

 

Auf jeden Fall hatte er jetzt ein Problem.

 

Ein Problem, dass sich gerade unter seinen Füßen ausbreitete.

 

Seine Fruchtblase war geplatzt.

 

Anscheinend war sein Kind der Meinung früher zu kommen, war besser als pünktlich oder zu spät zu kommen. Oder es wollte unbedingt Weihnachten mitfeiern.

 

Auf jeden Fall war das Kind jetzt einen. Verdammten. Monat. ZU FRÜH!

 

Doch während er noch innerlich fluchte und schimpfte, machte sein Körper deutlich, dass Stiles nicht mehr seinen Kinderglühwein genießen werden kann.

 

Stattdessen konnte er nur mit Mühe und Not ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Es war jedoch immer noch laut genug um seinen Gefährten auf die Bildfläche zu bringen.

 

Hätte Stiles nicht gerade eine weitere Schmerzwelle getroffen, hätte er vielleicht wegen Dereks halb geschockten, halb ängstlichen Gesichtssausdrucks gelacht. So konnte er jedoch nur ein weiteres Stöhnen unterdrücken, dass ihm dieses Mal entwich und prompt das ganze Rudel in die Küche brachte.

 

Es schien als hätte das ganze Rudel Probleme zu begreifen was gerade vor sich ging, denn sie alle starrten ihn nur anstatt sich zu bewegen.

 

"Ich will ja nichts sagen. Normalerweise fände ich es sehr angenehm, wenn ihr einmal ruhig und still seid und mich in Ruhe lassen würdet, aber nicht unbedingt, wenn meine Wehen eingesetzt haben und meine Fruchtblase geplatzt ist."

 

Seine Worte schienen endlich die anderen aus ihrer Starre befreit zu haben, denn kaum war das letzte Wort über seine Lippen gewichen, standen Derek und Scott links und rechts an seiner Seite und stützen ihn vorsichtig.

 

Währenddessen waren Erica und Jackson verschwunden, doch Erstere tauchte nur wenige Augenblicke später mit Stiles Tasche wieder auf. Jackson schien das Auto vorzubereiten, denn Derek und Scott führten Stiles langsam in Richtung Garage.

 

Doch auch, wenn sie ihn ruhig und vorsichtig behandelten, war das Rudel eindeutig das Gegenteil von eben diesem. Nervös und anscheinend versuchend ihn (und sich selbst) zu beruhigen, redete jeder durcheinander und jeder mit jedem.

 

Er selbst konnte jedoch nur knapp ein Augenrollen verdrehen, denn auch, wenn er aufgeregt und ja, auch etwas panisch war, denn hallo, er bekam hier ein Kind!?, konnte er sich doch gut an die Übungen erinnern, die ihm während der letzten Monate beigebracht wurden.

 

Es war für ihn immer noch etwas seltsam, dass Werwolf-Sperma auch Männer schwängern kann und sein Aufklärungsgespräch mit Deaton würde für immer zu seinen Top 10 der skurrilsten Augenblicke seines Lebens gehören, aber er war dankbar, dass eins ihrer Bündnisrudel einen Speziellsten für diese spezielle Geburten hatten. Nach vielen Gesprächen mit diesem und seiner Ehefrau, die als seine persönliche Krankenschwester fungierte, hatten sich viele seiner Sorgen gelegt.

 

Er wusste was ihn erwartete und auch, wenn er sich Sorgen machte, weil sein Kind unbedingt jetzt und somit einen Monat zu früh kommen wollte, so war er sich doch sicher, dass alles nicht so schlimm werden würde.

 

Falsch!

 

Spätestens als er mitten während einer Wehe Dereks rechte Hand brach, wusste er, dass er die Schmerzen einer Geburt unterschätzt hatte. Sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war, würde Derek sterilisiert werden. Mit einem verdammten Messer und durch seine eigene Hand, das schwor er sich, Derek und dem Rudel. Er und sein verdammtes Super-Werwolf-Sperma waren schuld an seiner aktuellen Situation.

 

Und verdammt noch mal, er presste doch schon! Können nicht alle mal die Klappe halten!

 

Stiles gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er hatte sich noch nie so sehr gewünscht ein Werwolf zu sein wie während diesen zwölf Stunden der Geburt. Eine erhöhte Schmerzgrenze war wirklich verlockend. Besonders, wenn man das Gefühl hatte in zwei Teile zerrissen zu werden.

 

Stunden später, es war inzwischen der 25. Dezember und somit der erste Weihnachtsmorgen, verstand er jedoch endlich den Spruch, dass man alle Sorgen und Schmerzen der Geburt vergisst, wenn man sein Kind erst in den Armen hält.

 

Derek würde er trotzdem sterilisieren... oder zumindest fast genauso viele Schmerzen bereiten, wie er erleiden musste. Doch jetzt war etwas anderes Wichtiges.

 

Die ganze Welt feierte die Geburt von Jesu Christ, doch er und das Rudel begrüßten stattdessen ihr eigenes kleines Wunder.

 

Adrian Christan Hale.

 

Rosig, etwas zu klein, aber trotzdem einfach perfekt.

 

Ende


End file.
